powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyako Gotokuji
Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺 みやこ Gōtokuji Miyako, Bubbles in the English dub), primarily known by her hero name Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス Rōringu Baburusu), is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She is represented by bubbles. Appearance She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. In her alter ego as 'Rolling Bubbles', a blue hairpin was attached to her hair. Her primary appearance is similar to a uniform worn by middle schoolgirls; a white long sleeved button shirt with a blue necktie at the collar, a light blue and black pleated skirt with white frills at the edge, white knee-high socks, and black Mary Jane flats. In the middle episodes, she wears a pink winter denim blazer with a fur collar, underneath is a blue sleeveless dress with frill at the edge of her dress skirt, black socks, and yellow-green cowboy boots. In both outfits, she keeps the white belt with a blue round buckle where she can transform into Rolling Bubbles. As Rolling Bubbles, her outfit is in a lighter shades of blue wearing a light blue jersey vest with the sign of P at the left side with sky blue and white linings and has sky blue sleeves in each side of her vest, underneath is a sky blue one-piece suit with black linings and matching straps, sky blue short skirt with a white side belt in a blue round buckle to cover her bottoms and black linings at the edge of her skirt and sky blue and white shoes. She also wears black fingerless gloves with white and blue linings. Personality Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance, and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Weapons and Abilities Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. This was proven useful in gathering information quickly, shown when she asked the animals for Him's whereabouts. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne," " Catcher," " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper," and "Bubbles Finish." Relationships Powerpuffs *'Momoko Akatsutsumi' - Momoko leads Miyako and is friends with her. *'Kaoru Matsubara' - Miyako is friends with Kaoru. Trivia * She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa'. * Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ than her original American counterpart. This was shown in episode 34, when she was oblivious to the supernatural phenomenon in her house, compared to Momoko and Kaoru who were frightened off. * Like Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako also has a real-life place for her last name. Gotokuji is located in Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan; which is also the same location associated with Momoko's last name. * Bubbles' appearance in FusionFall is very similar to Miyako. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Powerpuff Girls Z